Digital Heroes!
by JulianKale
Summary: Three people sucked into the digital world become Digimon. This is their adventure to find why they were sucked into the digital world, and eventually how they become the greatest warriors in the history of the Digital World!


Digital Heroes

by Fabian P.L.

Credit to characters Rai/and his digimon form to Matt Weeks and Kaira/Angewomon and her forms to Malinda Washburn and helping make the characters come alive.

Disclaimer: Digimon of all shapes and sizes and all its forms belong to their rightful owners and we do not own anything except the original idea behind this story and the way we have put it together.

Chapter 1

Rai woke up, his head fuzzy and foggy, very disorienting. It was going through fog to make any coherant thoughts. Glancing around him he saw trees, which was nothing like the environment he was supposed to be in. This...wasn't right. Rai glanced down at his legs, which imediately looked wrong too. This wasn't his body. This wasn't even a human body. The skin was blue, covered in some areas with something almost like parts of a shell patterened in red, orange, and yellow flames. It meant something to him, but what?

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!" Leomon yelled as he threw a yellow orangish blast of his jungle energy in the shape of a lion's head towards Flamedramon. Leomon smiled as he looked down at the Flamedramon, "Let's see if you've got spirit kid."

Then he jumped down from the boulder above, his long red cape that Gallantmon had given him as well as the Shield of Justice he carried strapped to his back. Landing down on the ground with a cloud of dust exploding from underneath him making little digital waves that bent the fabric of the Digital World. Standing to his feet, he moved one hand to the sword sheated at his back. "I am Hiro, the Leomon and I challenge you to a duel. Winner collects an item from the other."

"Leomon?" No way was this real. But how did Rai explain his own appearance then? Things were getting clearer in his head, clear enough to remember where he'd seen his legs before.A TV screen, normally attatched to a digimon called Flamedramon. That being the case, it meant Rai was a digimon. That was... well admittedly neat but also really weird at the same time. I don't know thing one about what I'm doing and I don't think I have any items to give him, but I don't get the feeling I want to turn this down. "Agreed," Rai said, the voice the one he remembered from the show... definitely not his own. This was going to get...well very interesting to say the least.

"Excellent." Hiro the Leomon said with a smile, then pulled out his sword. He knew that Armor Digimon were the equivalent in most cases of between Champion and Ultimate level digimon, an he could sense this Flamedramon's raw power flowing from him. Leomon took his sword from its sheath and then then held it up and then charged Flamedramon with the sword pointing directly at Flamedramon's chest.

Rai dodged the sword as it came at him, but not easily. He wasn't used to this form and it didn't feel as natural as his human body. Turning again to face the Leomon he wracked his brains for the attacks this digimon body posessed. Two words popped into his head an then out his mouth. "Fire Rocket," as he shouted flames engulfed his body and he threw himself at the Leomon. It seemed like a dumb move now, but he'd have to see.

Leomon held up his sword in a defensive manuever. As Flamedramon's entire body turned into a fiery torpedo and hit him. The power behind the hit was so strong it made Leomon who was standing firm move back and onto the ground. Hiro the Leomon fell backwards over his cape. Then swinging his feet up, he lurched forwards at Flamedramon with his fist glowing and him announcing the attack, "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!"

Rai had just gotten back onto his feet when the Leomons shouted something and an attack hit him. End over end he flew backward a ways. Close contact was not a good idea with this digimon. With that in mind Rai remembered a second attack he could do.

"Flame Fist" he shouted this time. A blast of fire flew from his hands, fire balls that went flying towards the Leomon. Time to see how well his long distance attack did or if close combat was better. If it were the latter Rai would need to be a lot quicker on his feet.

Leomon turned around, his red cape swished and from underneath a circular shape came out. Hiro the Leomon had attacked the Shield of the Just that Gallantmon had given him, an used it to block Flamedramon's attack. Then he jumped into the air an suddenly was shot down by a BlackGreymon's Dark Nova Blast.

A BlackGreymon appeared from the side of the boulder and roared. "Leomon, Flamedramon, be prepared to face me!" Leomon was thrown completely offguard and the power of the blast had hit him hard knocking him into a rock and making him nearly unconscious on the ground. "Don't lose...or your toast." he said to Flamedramon then seemingly passed out.

Sh... Rai mentally cut the curse off. This was not good. He'd had enough of an issue thinking he'd be fighting the Leomon, but a Greymon now? He remembered more about the Greymon than the Leomon and wasn't too keen on fighting this one. Still, he had no choice.

It looked like the Fire Rocket was his strongest attack. That meant being quick on his feet, which he knew this digimon could be and he didn't remember Greymon being all that fast. Close combat might be better off."FIRE ROCKET," he shouted again and again went hurdling towards his enemy, a different one this time. It's on, Rai thought as he flew.

BlackGreymon roared and lowered his head so that his black helmet like protection over his head absorbed Flamedramon's attack. However it was so much for him.. that his eyes turned dark as pieces of his helmet cracked and floated into the air evaporating into pure data. Then the

BlackGreymon roared and said, "I underestimated your power." Turning into a young man with black hair, and a fur on his back and black clothes, with white stripes like if he were some reverse white tiger, he said, "I'll be back to get my revenge when I get stronger.. Count on it." Then he jumped into the air and then ran off at fast speeds.

Leomon looked up at Flamedramon and said, "That was awesome." He had taken a bite of one of his digimushrooms and it had restored him to full health. Hiro looked up and then Leomon pulled out a digivice from his side pocket and pressed a button on it. Suddenly the space around him warped and he 'dedigitized' back to human form.

That was unexpected. The Leomon was now human, a boy. Rai's attack hadn't done so well against the BlackGreymon, but he'd gotten it to go, or turn human and leave. Then the Leomon had done the same. Rai was... well... still stuck as a Digimon. "How do you do that and can I do that? All I know is suddenly I was here and like this."

"Depends." Hiro said pulling out a piece of jerky and taking a bite. Thru half a piece of a jerky in his mouth he said, "Did you get an email before you came to this world? Or are you a digimon?" Hiro smiled and said, "If you are human, you have a digitizer somewhere on your person. All you have to do is press this button." he held up his digivice and pointed to the upper left hand corner and the button there.

Rai remembered the email. Couldn't really remember what it said, but remembered having opened it before coming here. Searching himself he found a device like the one Hiro held and grabbed it, fumbling slightly. He pushed the button and found himself again human, a change to being the digimon previously.

"It's awesome isn't it?" Hiro said with the intensity of someone discovering they had a super power. Then in the distance Hiro saw a beam of light.. Pressing the button on his digivice he said, "Hey I'll meet you at Digivilla, it's just up ahead. Can't miss it, it'd s a digimon town." Hiro in his Leomon form smiled with a toothy grin though he couldn't help but looked fierce.

"Okay," said Rai. He pushed the button on the device and changed back into the Flamedramon, zipping off in the direction that Hiro had told him to go in. He had to face it, this was pretty sweet when he had control over it.

Chapter 2

Hiro, the Leomon, looked at the fluctuating digital energy that appeared in a stream in the distance. "Another one.." was all he said, then he jumped into the air and bound off to the edge of the boulder and jumped off of it down from the boulder, his long red cape that Galantmon had given him flapped as he fell to the ground.Landing down on the ground with a cloud of dust exploding from underneath him making little digital waves that bent the fabric of the Digital World. Standing to his feet, he moved one hand to the sword sheated at his back.

Kaira groaned a little and slowly opened her eyes, lifting her head and looking around. What the... where was she? She slowly stood, putting a hand to her head. What was this? A helmet?She blinked a little and looked at her hand, noticing tiny wings on the sides of her wrists. She looked back as she felt something. Wings? She jumped and looked up as she heard someone speak and yelped, jumping back. "What the!?" She listened as he said his name and looked around.

"I am Hiro, the Leomon. I suspect you are wondering what you are doing here in the digital world..." Hiro the Leomon said in his deep voice. Hiro, The Leomon looked at the female digimon and said, "Come with me." Leomon said with a voice that was deep and strong. Then he looked her up and down, it was rare that anyone was in the presence of the Angel Digimon Angewomon. Leomon stood at attention, then suddenly a small digimon

Tokomon ran into Leomon's foot then looked up to them and said, "Mister Leomon, Ms.Angewomon, please help me! My Nanamon was kidnapped by a giant monster digimon! Please help save her!" Leomon looked at Angewomon and said, "We'll help you little one. Tell us where it took your nanamon." Tokomon said, "Up to the mountain of Falling Rock. Leomon looked at Angewomon and said, "Come on let's go." Then jumped into the air and kinda like Inuyasha running thru trees, except Leomon jumped over rocks and more rocks.

Kaira looked up at Hiro as he explained and listened silently, still confused. She was even more confused as a little creature ran up asking for help. She stood there, dumbfounded as the Leomon started running. She looked back at her wings and thought a moment. They opened and she looked over at Hiro. Here goes nothing..." She concentrated and jumped, lifting off into the air and starting to flap like she'd seen birds do. She closed her eyes, fearing she'd fall right back to the ground, but when she didn't crash, she grinned and followed after him. "Cool." she said excitedly as she flew after Leomon.

"Angewomon, look!" Hiro, the Leomon said as he landed on the ground and pointed to he Black Castle of Queen Lilithmon. Hiro sensed strong forces within the castle, an took the Shield of the Just that Gallantmon had given him from behind his back. Then he said, "That's where they are holding Nanamon, I sense it." Kaira landed and stared up at the castle, then looked over at Hiro. "My name is Kaira. Um..." She looked up at the castle and gasped a little as she felt something rising within her. She put her hand to her head as this strange feeling washed over her. A rainbow aura started to surround her. She closed her eyes a moment, then lifted her head, her wings held up confidently. "Let's go."

Leomon grunted in response, then ran at fullspeed to the gate of the Castle. Taking his sword out, he slashed thru the wooden doors and walked in. It was dark and lit only by candles. It was vast, an a giant room. In it were stone Devidramon. Their eyes glowed red an the rock fell off of them, an they came to life. The two monsters let out monstrous roars and Leomon said, "Leomon Digivolve into..." Time froze still and space distorted around Leomon. An energy washed over him making him more muscular, his skin turn white and his mane turning gold. His cape and shield disappeared, an his pants looked similar to the Incredible Hulk's ripped blue jeans. This new digimon let out a giant roar. "SAVAGELEOMON!! ROAR!!" Then he jumped into the air and punched a Devidramon. The Devidramon used a faster than the eye claw on him.

Kaira ran in behind him and watched the Devidramon break free of the rock, then watched as Hiro changed and attacked. She turned and threw her hand out at the Devidramon that attacked her, sending a bolt of light at it. "CELESTIAL ARROW!" She dodged its attack and jumped into the air. "DIVINE KICK!" She slammed her foot into its neck and watched it fall as its neck snapped. She looked over at Hiro.

"SAVAGE SMASH!!" SavageLeomon's fist punched Devidramon with his savage strength. Devidramon then turned into digital data and disappeared into nothingness. Most of the Digital Data SavageLeomon absorbed into himself, strengthening him. Turning to see Angewomon defeating the other Devidramon he then jumped into the air, smelling the scent of Myotismon and Lilithmon in the throneroom. "This way!" he said midair.

Kaira ran after him, having no clue what was really going on. She skidded to a stop and looked up at the two Digimon that were there. "Where's the Nanamon?" Her voice held much more authority than she felt and she was surprised at it.

"They are in the throne room. It's just ahead.." Feeling uneasy, Hiro sensed a strong presence. "..Come on." SavageLeomon led the way, the doorway to the throne room was right infront of them when suddenly it closed and Myotismon appeared infront of it. "Is there some reason you are here to visit Queen Lillithmon?" The vampire-esque digimon stood infront of the door. A rose in its hand, an it looked as if he was sniffing it.

Hiro said, "I know you have kidnapped Nanamon, an she is in the throneroom. Let us pass and we won't have to delete you, Myotismon." Savageleomon stood firm about 15 feet away from Myotismon. Myotismon smiled and said, "You know I can not let you or your winged friend pass this door, pretty kitty." Then with great speed he raised his hand and thousands of red eyed, black bats went rushing at Savageleomon and Angewomon. "GRISLY WING!" Myotismon yelled out his attack unleashing his minions from another dimension to attack Savageleomon.

Savageleomon used his "Smashing Fist" attack to punch a lot of them, although they kept biting him little by little. They had overtaken him in a black cloud.. Then he was gone, disappeared. Myotismon looked at Angewomon and said, "ROSETHORN WHIP!" then in a way similar to Indiana Jones, a green thorned whip shot out of his left hand and went to Angewomon.

She watched as Hiro disappeared, then spun towards Mytosismon. She threw her hands out in front of her. "SHIELD OF LIGHT!" a rainbow shield appeared infront of her deflecting the whip, then slammed into him and she ran at him. "DIVINE KICK!" She slammed her foot into his chest with the kick. Myotismon felt Angewomon's power, but also being an Ultimate level digimon and a Lord of Darkness he dispersed into Batlike demons then disappeared. As Myotismon disappeared, Savageleomon reappeared where he was standing and said, "Good work, you must have hurt him to undo his control over my being in the dark dimension." Savageleomon went to the throneroom and punched the door down. The giant wooden door fell. Nanamon was in chains infront of Lillithmon. Lillithmon had red lightning coming out her hands at Nanamon and it stopped as Savageleomon looked at Lillithmon. DarkKnightmon come into the room, an Savageleomon says to Angewomon. "You take Queen Lillithmon, I'll take these darkknightmon."

Kaira swallowed gathering up her courage, then ran at Lilithmon in a Divine Dash, but was met with another attack. "Dark Heart Breaker!" Queen Lillithmon shot a black heart shaped beam from her eyes at Angewomon. Angewomon grunted and stumbled back. The pain was so intense, she fell to her knees and groaned, panting a bit. She knew that Tokomon needed her to get Nanamon freed she slowly opened her eyes as she felt power course through her. "Angewomon... Digivolve to... OPHANIMON!" She arched her back and spread her arms as she changed. Her wings seeming to become crystal as her clothes hardened into armor. A shield grew on one arm as a long weapon grew in the other. She slowly got to her feet and stared Lilithmon down. "EDEN'S JAVELIN!" Her weapon glowed and she leveled it at Lilithmon, a blast firing from it and destroying her completely making her evaporate into digital data.

"LION'S ROAR!!" Savageleomon let out a roar at a row of DarkKnightmon sending them crashing into a wall then disintegrating into digital data. Savageleomon absorbed the digital data, an it began to glow around him as it downloaded into him. Letting out a roar, the scene was almost reminscient of the Highlander when an immortal cut the others head off. Savageleomon looked over a Ophanimon and was astounded at the sheer power.. just one attack killed Lillithmon, the Queen Demon of Darkness. SavageLeomon said, "Now let's get Nanamon out of here."

... a little bit later...

Hiro,the Leomon, an had just said by to Nanamon. He stood with Kaira and said, "So do you want to do this on a regular basis? Fight bad guys and what not?"

Kaira stood beside him, back in her angewomon form. She looked over at him as he spoke. "Why? We've just met. I'm not really sure why I did this one..." She sighed and put her hand to her head. "I don't even know how I got here. Everything's happening so fast. Why am I a Digimon?" she looked at her hands, confused.

Hiro looked at her an pulled out a digivice from his pants pocket, it was red,white, and silver. "Because you don't know how to undigitize." he pressed a button and there stood a tubby youngster about 16 or so with glasses. "Your digitizer should be somewhere on your body. Didn't you read the email?" Hiro still wore the red cape of gallantmon but also wore a blue shirt and blue jeans. "It should be in your side pocket.. all you have to do is press, the upper left button. There's only three, one in the middle for digiporting home, one to the upper left for digitzing and undigitizing, an the other I still can't figure out so don't mess with it."

She watched him as he changed, staring a bit, then she felt around her clothes and pulled the device out of her pocket. She turned it around a bit, then held it the way he'd had it and pressed the button. She changed into a young woman with bright blue eyes and long brown hair. She staggered a bit, dizzy, before sitting down and staring at the device. "This... this is all so weird... I mean, I was in school a little bit ago." She looked around.

Hiro smiled, "Yeah.. you were reading an email an all of a sudden you woke up on the ground as a digimon right? Same thing happened to me." Hiro shrugged his shoulders, "As far as I can tell we were brought here to help clean up the digital world, to be heroes. Gallantmon taught me everything I know, an he is an awesome knight Digimon I should introduce you." Hiro was excited to find another person like him. He'd met others but they were mostly jerks, this person was cool an they even went on a mission with him She thought a moment, then nodded."Yeah... yeah I was checking my Email on my phone. I didn't get very far into it before I found myself here."

She looked around. "So... why me?" She looked back at him. "I mean... I'm nothing special..." Hiro shrugged, he was just a fat kid who loved Digimon video games and other Role playing games. "No one knows why we are chosen. We just know we are here to be DIGIMON HEROES!!"

Chapter 3

Hiro had just met Kaira and taught her to use her digivice to become human or digitize and become her digimon form. "This is it, Digivlla Town of Dreams." Hiro said in his human form as he held out his hand to show the town to Kaira. "We got to meet my friend Flamedramon at the Noodle shop. Come on." Hiro awaited her response and kept walking till he reached the noodle shop run by Burgermon. Sitting at a stool, a female Burgermon handed them menus.

"Enjoy suga." She said with a thick texan accent. Hiro looked over his menu totally oblivious to anything else other than his desire to get food.

Kaira looked around, then looked over at him and nodded a little. "All right... Sounds good..." She walked with him into the shop, looking around, then sat at the table and looked down at the food. She started to slowly eat. "I still don't get how we got here. I mean... how can a person become a computer program?" She looked over at Hiro.

"You're not the only one who wonders that," said a boy coming up behind them. He'd recognized Hiro when he'd walked in. The girl with him though was new, probably who Hiro had wanted him to meet. Brushing a few unruly bangs out of his eyes he introduced himself saying, "Hi. I'm Rai."

"Hey Rai's here! Soup for us all!" Hiro said pulling out Bits, which were the digimon currency and placing them infront of the male Burgermon behind the counter. Burgermon said, "Three soups coming up." He went to work. Hiro said, "What's up Rai?" Forgetting for a moment Kaira was there, he said, "Oh this is Kaira. Kaira this is Rai. He's digidestined like us. His Digimon form is wicked cool!" Hiro glowed with excitement.

Kaira jumped as she heard someone answer her question and turned as Rai approached. She looked from one to the other, then smiled a bit as Hiro introduced Rai."Hi... I'm pretty sure I'm... Angewomon. That's what I called myself when I changed back. Man... I have no clue what's going on." She closedher eyes.

"Not a whole lot Hiro, other than still being kind of confused." He smiled at the girl, Kaira. "I'm a Flamedramon in my digital monster form. That was a weird surprise to wake up to. I'm just as lost as you, though I think I got most of what Hiro explained. How similar are we to the Digidestined from the TV show? I mean, they didn't change form, not in the seasons I watched anyways, but suddenly waking up here is really similar. We've also got the digivices that change us back and forth."

Hiro had a far away look in his eyes as he said aloud, "A Flamedramon is a symbol of courage in the digital world. An Angewomon is a messenger of Justice from heaven. Those are your heroic destinies." Hiro said as if he knew what he was talking about. Gallantmon had explained it to him before. They were brought here to help clean up the digital world because a great evil was coming an they needed the help of trained warriors. But right now he didn't want to worry them, he needed to help them become comfortable in their digimon forms. Hiro knew lots about digimon sitting playing games online and having no friends or anything he memorized every detail of the digital world and hadn't left but twice since coming here. An although he knew the other two's attributes, he couldn't figure out his own.. which irked him. Burgermon put soup infront of the three with spoons. An Hiro said inexcitement, "SOUP! Thank you Burgermon." Burgermon nodded his head then walked off. "Eat up you two, you need all your strength because we are going to take up a Quest from the Request Board." he said then sippedhis soup.

"A what from where?" Kaira looked over at him, staring a bit. "Why do we have to do this?" She stood up a bit, looking at the two. "Can't we just go home? I mean... Isn't there some way to leave? I never asked to get dragged in to all this." She looked from Hiro to Rai. She didn't like this.

Rai sat down and took a sip of the soup before saying, "I'm with her. I didn't necessarily ask for this. Then again, neither did the originals in the show. They were chosen, each for different reasons usually related to their personality or something they could add to the team. Maybe we don't get a say in this." His eyes took on a thoughtful look as he considered this possiblility. "As for why... I don't actually know that yet. Do you Hiro?"

Hiro finishes the bowl of soup and says, "What? Oh yeah." handing the bowl to the Burgermon. "Hit me with a refill my good mon." Burgermon smiled an took the bowl. Hiro wiped the soup off his upperlip and said, "Well we are chosen to bring light to the digital world and save it from a great evil threat that is going to come. But first we have to get really familiar with our forms and our powers so that we can use our combined might to save not only this world but all the digital world dimensions in the universe." Hiro said so fast he took in a deep breathe of air.

A pink looking monkey digimon named Speedmonkeymon that walked upright and wore a small cap over its head and dressed like a little boy from the 50's eyeballed Kaira's digitizer hanging from her side. Then with a burst of superdigispeed it ran and grabbed the digitizer accidentally pressing the Digitize button. Kaira warped into Angewomon as the speedmonkeymon then ran off so fast it was like he was never there.

Kaira screamed as she changed and spun around just in time to see the digimon disappear. "NO! GET BACK HERE!" She ran out the door and looked around, seeing nothing. "No... NO!" She looked down at herself and balled her hands into fists. She couldn't leave now. She was stuck in this form. She put her head in her hands and fell to her knees.

Rai jumped up when Kaira changed into the Angewomon. Without even a second thought he pushed the button on his digitizer and changed into Flamedramon. He took off after the little monkey-like digimon, but lost it despite the speeds this form could reach. "Damn it," he muttered. Rai turned around to head back and see how Kaira and Hiro were. Running along a different path. A bit before he reached them his foot snagged on something and he went sprawling to the ground. Turning back he spotted something white sticking out of the groud. He dug it out and picked it up, swearing he'd seen it before. There was a symbol on it, he recognized the from the Digimon shows. deciding to worry about it later he headed back to the others.

Hiro couldn't believe it. Kaira had just digivolved out of the blue, then he could see a blur and then nothing. She fell down to her knees, he wasn't good at comforting or at words of wisdom.. But he imagined how she felt not really wanting to be in the digimon world in the first place, but not only here but trapped in it and as a digimon. All he could say was, "Are you okay?" to give Kaira/Angewomon the chance to let out her anger and sadness in the form of words.

She didn't respond, just staring down at herself. All she wanted was to go home and now that was impossible for her. She hugged herself a bit and stood, looking around. She bit her lip a bit. She wanted to cry, but the tears just weren't coming. It was almost as though she couldn't cry like this. Why her? Why now? She was doing so well in school, she had lots of friends... then this. Were they worried about her? Her mom must be dying from worry...

Rai made his way back to the group. He'd returned to human form to examed the object he'd found. It was sort of shaped like a torpedo with two fins or wings of some sort sticking off it. One of those had been what his foot had snagged on. Most of it was white, but there was a blue symbol on it that was sort of heart shaped.

Stopping in front of the two, with Kaira crying he felt bad that he'd lost the monkey. "I couldn't keep up with it," he said. "We'll need to track it down eventually, but I lost it for now."

Hiro looked at Rai and said, "She's taking it bad man. Without the digitizer she can't get out of the digimon form, an worse out of the digital world." Hir looked over at the little thing that Rai was carrying, he said, "NO WAY YOU FOUND A DIGIEGG!!" His excitement grew an the familiar hyperactivity came rushing from him all at once. Hiro then remembered Kaira's situation and said, "Sorry. I just got excited." Then suddenly his digivice beeped and he looked down at it. Recognizing the sign he said, "I got to go in a few you guys.. I'm sorry but it's like super important." Then he looked at Rai and Kaira and didn't feel right about the situation. They needed so much guidance and counselling. "I'll tell you what, there is a digimon who can help you both. His name is Emperor Imperialdramon. He rules this village and the surrounding ones. His castle is just over the Great Hill." Pointing off to a giant hill, Hiro said. "You guys go to him, maybe he can help you both with your situation. But first stop at the Inn. Maybe a digimon in there can guide you and help out with items and stuff." He handed Rai a bag of Bits and said, "This is money in this world, it's like Yen." then he whispered, "It's endless because a wizardmon blessed it to have endless bits... so don't lose it." Then he said, "I got to go." pressing a button on his digivice, he disappeared into a stream of light that went into the sky.

Kaira looked over as Rai approached and watched silently as they spoke. She looked away as Hiro apologized to her, not wanting to say anything at the moment. What was there to say? She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she was stuck as a digimon and couldn't go home. She thought of something and looked over at Hiro.

As Hiro left, she sighed and lowered her head. This wasn't her day. She looked over at Rai. "Um... before we go off chasing this Emperor Imperialdramon, will you do me a favor?"

Rai stared at the object in his hands, the one that had excited Hiro so much before he left. A Digi-Egg... Now Rai knew where he'd seen the symbol before. The crest of Love. The only question was, now what did he do with it? Glancing at Kaira, a sort of compassion in his eyes as he knew this was just plain wierd and both of them had agreed this wasn't something they'd asked for. "Sure," he said. "What do you need me to do?"

She asked the Burgermon for a pen and paper, after it handed it to her she politely said, "Thank you." then took the pen and wrote a telephone number down. "Can you call my mom? T-tell her I'm ok?" She held the number out to him, her hand shaking a bit. She was terrified.

A tall cloaked figure in the distance watched the Angewomon and Rai talking. He thought to himself, "So this is the digidestined.." Then figure continued to watch from a distance, while the two were unaware he was standing there.

"Yeah," said Rai with a smile, "I can do that. If you're okay being on your own quick I can go now. It shouldn't take too long. Otherwise I can wait until Hiro get's back and go then." Grey eyes stared out from behind glasses below a head of red hair. That was Rai's human self, not too much to look at.

Kaira nodded a little. "Yeah, I'll be ok. I'll be inside." She turned and walked back inside, sitting back at the table they'd been at. She stared down at the table, just wishing this form could cry.

Rai nodded and pressed the button on his digitizer that Hiro had pressed, finding himself in his room at home again facing the computer screen. The email was still up on his computer and he scanned it quickly before pulling the phone number out to call Kaira's mom.

The phone rang a couple times before it was picked up. "Hello!? Kaira!? Is that you!?" The woman on the other end sounded frantic, worried for her daughter. Kaira had just disappeared out of her seat at school and nobody knew where she had gone.

"Hi. Sorry, Kaira's a little busy right now otherwise she'd be calling herself. She asked me to call for her. My name is Rai, I'm a friend of hers. She wants you to know she's fine." He felt really bad having to explain this to her because of how scared she sounded.

"Where is she? Why did she disappear like that!?" Kaira's mother sounded a bit more calm now, but still worried. He didn't sound like someone wanting a ransom so she didn't mention it in case it hadn't crossed his mind yet.

Crap! Rai thought because he really didn't know what to tell her now. He didn't even really know where Kaira had dissapeared from, though obviously it had been more public than his bedroom, and wasn't sure what to tell her about where she was now. He settled on this. "We're both over at a friend's house. I'm not sure why she disappeared, I hadn't been informed about that. I'd tell you if I knew."

There was silence for a moment, then a slight whine. "C-can... can she come home soon? I'm really worried about her." Her voice was shaking, on the verge of crying.

"Sure thing," said Rai. "I'll make sure she does." A promise, but he wasn't sure how easy it would be to keep. It required tracking down that monkey digimon and that thing was fast. "I need to go now. I don't like tying other people's phone lines up. I'll be sure she gets home soon." The phone was hung up and he turned back to the email, scanning it quickly. Once he found how to return to the digital world he did so and walked into the Noodle Shop again carrying his digitizer and the digi-egg.

Kaira looked up as he approached and sat up a bit. "Is she ok?" She was still shaking a bit, mainly from aftershock. She wanted to know about her mother, if she was ok. "What did you tell her?

Rai's expression of concern came back as he said, "She wanted to know if you were alright and where you were. I told her you were okay, like you said, but I had to lie about where you were. I think she'd have thought I was nuts if I told her the truth. She asked me to make sure you got home soon... which requires that we go to that inn like Hiro said and once we know what we're doing better we go after the monkey and get your digitizer back."

Kaira swallowed a bit and nodded, standing and starting to walk with him. She hugged herself a bit, looking around as they went. She didn't stand out much, but she felt so out of place. She was human, but she looked like an Angewomon. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath and looked up as they walked into the Inn, looking around.

Rai followed Kaira accross the street and into the Inn. He'd clipped his digitizer onto one of his beltloops, but he still couldn't do anything other than carry the digi-egg. It confused him what he was supposed to do with it. When he'd seen the TV show Veemon hadn't used this egg, so as far as Rai knew his form and the egg were incompatable. "Now what?" he asked. "Hiro said to meet some guy... what was his name again?"

Kaira shook her head. "I don't know. He just said some guy here..." She looked around, wishing Hiro was here. Where had he gone anyway? Why was it that he had to rush home so quickly?

Rai thought for a minute, his gray eyes going darker with thought. "Emperor Imperialdramon!" he said finally in realization. "That's who Hiro said to meet."

At the sound of hearing the name Emperor Imperialdramon, a little red dinosaurlike digimon turned around and said, "You two want to meet Emperor Imperialdramon?" he almost laughed.

She shook her head. "No he didn't say that was the guy's name. He said that was the digimon's who's castle he could take us to. Darnit why'd he have to disappear like that?" She grit her teeth a bit then jumped a little as a little dinosaur digimon spoke to them. She looked down at him, then at Rai, then back. "A friend of ours said you might be able to help us get to Emperor Imperialdramon's castle so we can talk to him.."

Snipeguillmon looked the two over and then saw an Endless Bits bag at Rai's waist and said, "I will help you both. But it will cost you.. yes it will cost you."

To be continued in Chapter 4


End file.
